steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tashakda
Tashakda is a region to the east of the colonial powers that is made up of dozens of small sovereign principalities and assorted colonies. It is separated from Dalkhrova and the Kaspari Empire by a range of mountains and an expanse of desert. Due to its isolation from the rest of the world, a unique culture has developed in Tashakda, which is populated by dozens of different ethnic groups and religions. Culture Tashakda can be divided into three main cultural regions: the dry east, the northern jungles, and the central plains. These regions correspond to the three dominant religions of the regions (Karaslaa, Bhadrai, and Mhakari, respectively), although numerous other animist groups can be found as well, and followers of all three of the religions can be found scattered throughout Tashakda. The Dry East The dry east is characterized by nomadic tribes who stage raids from the hill country along the flanks of the Hulman Mountains, and farming tribes that live in walled compounds in the few fertile valleys. Although these tribes share a religion, there is constant conflict between them for the limited resources of the desert. The Kaspari Empire has eyed these lands for colonization for decades, but the hill tribes are fierce fighters who have resisted their attempts at colonizations. The weaker tribes of the northern passes have entered into an arrangement with Barlovia that offers protection from Kaspari armies, but at the expense of some of their independence. Barlovia has organized these tribes into the colony of Hulmantania, although representatives from the tribes will insist they remain independent from foreign colonization. South of Hulmantania are the stronger, fully independent nations of Baz and Dhapor. The passes into Tashakda from the Kaspari Empire and Dalkhrova are guarded by imposing forts and battalions of fighters from both the settled folk and the nomads. Invaders through these passes are sent back, but traders are taxed heavily and allowed passage. The Northern Jungles In the northern jungles, tribes of the Bhadrai religion are marked by the opulence of their ruling classes and the abject poverty of the serfs. The kings and lords of these territories build beautiful palaces and maintain standing armies and elephant cavalry; their wealth comes from numerous gold mines located deep in the jungles. The native kingdoms here have been completely brought under control of the colonial powers. The five southern kingdoms are under Coreunean control as the Coastal Protectorate. Seven northern kingdoms, known as the Dhavan Kingdoms, are under Aveiran control, and Kalivai, the northernmost kingdom, is a colony of Turlona. The Central Plains Many native kingdoms still rule the central plains, although several outright colonies exist and colonial governors exert influence over nearly every local lord. Barlovia and Coreune control the largest territories here, but Aveir and Turlona control many of the largest port cities. The central plains are a melting pot of many cultures. It seems that each town has its own language and culture, although most everyone knows Tashic and a little bit of Hallandic. The largest native polity is the Kalikat Empire. Colonies in Tashakda Colonies in Tashakda include: * Adanan (to Coreune) * The Coastal Protectorate (to Coreune) * The Dhavan Kingdoms (to Aveir) * Ganhani (to Turlona) * Hulmantania (to Barlovia) * Kalivai (to Turlona) * Kavat (to Barlovia) * Luwaul (to Aveir) * Patanikal (to Barlovia) * Porto Calamano (to Aveir) * The Ragha Kingdoms (to Hallandy) * Rangamor (to Aveir) * Tarkir (to Aveir) * The Vasram Isles (to Barlovia) * Vukhet (to Aveir) States in Tashakda Independent States in Tashakda include: * Afral * Baz * Dezkhan * Dhapor * Jorauna * The Kalikat Empire * Kalisal * Kaljaran * Kam Sala * Kanchavadi * Kinalah * Nampallinoor * Nathagar * Pandikulam * Sambhanda * Talripanni * Thawul * Thruze * Vohimira Category:Regions Category:Locations